


recompense

by Dorminchu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Chapter 115, Gen, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), Near Death Experiences, Stream of Consciousness, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorminchu/pseuds/Dorminchu
Summary: v. (ˈrekəmˌpens) 1. make amends to (someone) for loss or harm suffered; compensate. 2. (archaic) punish or reward (someone) appropriately for an action.





	recompense

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: It's my hundredth fic, can you believe it! Trying something a little different with a stream-of-consciousness.

White noise dulled the roaring thunder and the rain pelting bloody skin. He could half-discern the grass underneath his body where he had presumably crashed. His right eye was inoperable. Unable to determine where exactly he had landed, wounded (obviously) perhaps beyond repair.

Took in shallow air in spite of his wishes, but his body continued to betray him. He could not hear very well past the ringing in his ears but could sense the rumble of hooves on wet earth; the Scouts had caught up to him.

Perhaps the only thing driving him anymore was the knowledge that Zeke Jaeger was still breathing.

Eventually he felt hands on him. Voices, tinny:

_caught in the explosion of a thunder spear, point-blank range; i've seen similar accidents during training. beyond external wounds, his internal organs would be eviscerated. death would be instant._

Sounded like Hanji. One of the scouts attested:

_i'll check his pulse._

Held his breath and waited for the decision, bleeding in her arms. The rain wasn't falling so fast now but he did not have time to think about it for long; there was a fearful outcry from the Scouts, and a hissing beyond his own failing consciousness.

The roar of hooves and dissipating thunder was nothing once his head submerged, and he choked, unexpected and absurd, but nevertheless continued to breathe, taking in water instead and the panic of suffocation could not compare to the understanding that he had failed yet again to protect his mates and his blind arrogance to the truth that he was outmatched, outsmarted, and he could not help but consider that such a penalty was more than deserved given the circumstances.

Hanji was still fighting to swim, dragging them both along but it was hopeless she had to know perhaps she had known before she threw herself into the icy water where the muskets could not harm them and Levi closed his functioning eye and prayed he would wake up soon but of course he did not, because life wasn't fair after all.

Suddenly her body jerked with a cry, quickly muffled; a stray bullet probably found its mark, and he knew this was how he was going to die no honour no glory, just two rats drowning in the muck.

She hadn't stopped trying though, and he possessed enough fortitude to grit his teeth, wanted to tell her off, _what the fuck are we supposed to do, four-eyes_ , but he hadn't the strength anymore and she was saying: _hold on, levi, we're almost there_ , but he had no way of discerning if it was a lie.

Found he could move a little if he concentrated and so he kicked blindly, clinging to her once again in spite of his weary heart, because what else could be done?


End file.
